chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Level title bank
This page contains a list of names that others have donated for use as someone else's level title, which may occur if a designer thinks up an ingenious level title but cannot think of what to put in the level itself. Feel free to use any of these, though, it would be best to make sure they have not been used already. If you do use one, please add "(claimed by your name here)" after the title. The List From Tyler Sontag * Open the Toggle Doors, HAL (claimed by Kefrith on March 17, 2012) * Acid Test by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 * Eat Dirt (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) * Grey Matter (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) * Lather, Rinse, Repeat (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 23 Jan 2012) * Ignorance is Bliss (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * You Can't Judge a Level By Its Title (claimed by Tyler Sontag) * Murphy's Law (indirectly claimed by rockdet on Apr 16 2012) * Politically Correct (claimed by John Lewis on 15 Mar 2012) * Get the Ball Rolling (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) * Doppler Effect (claimed by Zane K on Sep 9 2012) * A Wild Teeth Appears! (claimed by Zane K on Oct 3 2012) * Zombies (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Propaganda (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 23 Jan 2012) * One Chip Two Chip Red Chip Blue Chip (Claimed by Zane K.) * Glide and Prejudice (claimed by John Lewis on 17 April 2012) * 9-9-9 Plan (claimed by David Varberg on 17 April 2012) * Cycloid (indirectly claimed by random 8 on 23 Nov 2012) * It's No Skin Off My Teeth by Josh Lee 1/29/2014 * Solipsism by Josh Lee * Behind Closed Toggle Doors (claimed by FalsettoPiano119) * State of the Art by Josh Lee * Frog Eat Frog (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) * Punch Line * Special Relativity * Osmosis by Josh Lee * Regicide (claimed by Tyler Sontag) * Lucid Dream (claimed by Josh Lee) * Keep Out of Reach of Children * Nostalgia (claimed by FalsettoPiano119) * Hydrocity (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) * Dynamic Equilibrium by Josh Lee * Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle * Vanadium by Josh Lee * Supercritical Fluid * Schadenfreude by John Lewis * Hail to the Thief by Josh Lee * After These Messages (sequel to We'll Be Right Back) * The Illuminati (claimed by Tyler Sontag) * Shadowboxing (claimed by Josh Lee) * Blob Runner (claimed by FalsettoPiano119) * Skate or Die! * Chip McCallahan Must Die (claimed in August 2014 by Chipster1059) * Chip Dies at the End (claimed by Tyler Sontag) * Chipped Tooth by John Lewis * AmsterDAMN * How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (claimed by Josh Lee) * Mother of All Bombs (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) * Being Chip McCallahan * Better Off Dead * Floptimization * Zero Block Sokoban (claimed on 21 May 2016 by FelixNemis) * The Goblet of Fire * Rage Against the Clone Machine * Badd Maze * Radd Maze * Sadd Maze (this and the previous two should be somehow related to Madd Maze) * There's No Such Thing as a Free Munch (could be related to You Can't Teach an Old Frog New Tricks) * Do Not Pass Go. Do Not Collect $200 * Artificial Disasters (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) * The Floor Is Lava * Better Luck Next Time! * Jumping Through Hoops (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) * The Moment of Tooth (claimed on 14 February 2015 by Chipster1059) * Blob the Builder * Trial and Terror * Maze Runner * Keep the Change From Trevor Hedges *You Can't Teach an Old Blob New Tricks (Claimed by Michael Warner on the 18/04/2012) *Bowser's Castle (indirectly claimed 1/25/12 by making a level with this name before seeing this page) *Blobs on the Moon (claimed by Zane K.) *Lobby Smoke Detector Reset (Claimed by Michael W. on 6/18/12) *Quartermaster (Claimed by Kefrith on 6/18/12) *Bouncy Cookie (Claim'd by Zeign Kooks) *Don't Turn Off The Burner!!!!! by Dave Varberg on 21Jan2011 *Triple Dog Dare by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 *Out of the Ball Park (Claim'd by Zane K.) *Brouhaha (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) *You Will Be Baked And Then There Will Be Cake (claimed by Zane K. on 17 Apr 2012) *Laundry Hoop by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 *Pangea (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) *Six King Labyrinth (claimed by David Varberg on 25 April 2012) *Funhouse Pinball (Claimed by Joseph Oliva on 6th April 2012) *Fire in the Hole *Andrew B.'s Optimization Toolbox *Whamalamalinglong pancakes "wham a lam a ling long" *There's a Bee in the House! *Inappropriate High 5 *Family Feud *Bubbler *Keep Your Butt Up Over The Humps *Hamwork *Phenylalanine Hydroxylase by Josh Lee *Who Let The Frogs Out? (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) *7 Super Lawyers *No Fly List *Hypratenuse *It's not a tornado, guys, you can click on the button... *SHSH Blobs (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) *Last Few Golden Minutes *High-Resolution Retina Display by Eddy Limb on 2/18/14 *Yottabite *Prosthetic Records *Unexpected Fire Drill *Yakety Yuk *Retination (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) *Maliboomers *Can We Not Act Like 4th Graders? *Cryptosporidium *Principulp (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) *Banana Republic (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) *Talking Back to the Frog *Feed Wolfie Because He's an Idiot *Guilty Until Proven Guilty *Sucked Up a Fish *Mass balm *Saber Dance *Coma Averted *Biblical Davit *Molasses and Black Marker by Josh Lee 2/23/2014 *That's Kind of Suck *Hut 22 *Boiled Peanuts (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) *Needs More Printer! *Don't Funnel Out *Frontline *Leggo My Eggo *Fake Sugar *Motorbate *Chevy Slug Bug *Failure to Yield to Pedestrians (claimed on 18 July 2015 by Chipster1059) *Nissan Prius *Suit-Suit *Bourgeoisie *Sarcophagus *Particularly Serious Ball Issue by Josh Lee *Shell Shark *Reacher Grabber by Josh Lee 2/9/2014 *How Are We Doing On Creepers? *Fried Hockey Puck *World War II Is No Laughing Matter *Rotten Robbie *Rotten Blobbie *Metermaid *No Forklift *No Screwdriver *Nussia *Patamatamonia (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) *Music With Desktop Printers *Doglicking Clean Plates *Using Nouns as Adjectives *EBium Rejectium *Chris Came Online Cup *Nuclear Energy for Dummies and Smarties *No, I Don't Want Water! *Church Music *Axygen *Planetary Pasta *Unununium *GameStop *Why You Should Wear Shoes *Chirping Smoke Alarm *Follow Suit *Hydronium *Sanity Test *Sanity Experiment *Milquetoast *Mugshot *Tango Down *Bring Your Mattress to School Day *American Zipline Party by Josh Lee 12/5/2016 *Unattended _____ Will be Sold for Bear Food *Unanimous NO *Money Gobbler *Jury Duty *Lunacy *Way Way Beyond Bed Bath and Beyond *Hoover *Pompeii *The Mole *Middle Man *Batteries in a Sock by Josh Lee 2/9/2014 *Mashy Tank Plate *Names use Extreme Caution *I Believe That's Called Vandalism *4 Elements *The Battle of the Names (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) *Z'Tejas *Ruckus *All Aboard? *Crying Shame *Party Pandemonium *Madhouse *Never Eat Soggy ______s *A Swing and a Miss *Atrocious Bicycles *Hyperballoid *Buggalumps *Deal or no Deal *Marching Band *What is Your Problem? *Bringing Down the House *Broken Record *Hurly Burly *Breakthru *Vroom Vroom From Tom Patten *This Is Not A Game, This Is Shenanigans! (claimed by Lessinath on 10 Aug 2012) *Death By Chocolate (Claim'd by Zane K.) *The Corridor Of Death (claimed by Tom Patten on 1st Feb 2012) *A Pond Named Derism (claimed by Tom Patten on 30 Jan 2012) *Dance Dance Chipolution (Claimed by random 8 on 24 Nov 2012) *How To Train Your Glider by Josh Lee on Februrary 6th, 2012 *All Bit Busters Go To Heaven (Claimed by Tom Patten on 2nd Feb 2012) *The Mist (claim'd by Zane K.) *Buried Alive claimed by Josh Lee *Angels And Demons (claimed by Zane Kuecks) *Lurking In The Shadows claimed by Josh Lee *Trevor's Hedges (Claimed by Trevor Hedges on February 5th, 2012) *The Many Deaths Of Chip McCallahan (Claimed by Tom Patten on 10th July 2013) *The Late Chip McCallahan (Claimed by Tom Patten on 10th July 2013) *Chip's Challenge: Code Melinda *Deathly Chiplows *The F-Bomb (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) *Dream Cast *Blue Balls *Chip The Pimp *Size Doesn't Matter *He Who Shall Not Be Named *Oh Chip, Where Art Thou? *Wacky Backy *The Wang-Dang Doodle *What Happens If You Put A Teeth In The Microwave (claimed in late 2013 by Chipster1059) *Stuck Together, Torn Apart by Josh Lee 6/20/2015 *If At First You Don't Succeed, You Fail *Saving Private McCallahan *It's Over 9000!!!!! *Hugs And Kisses *The Portal Of Chips *Green Kittens *Omochip *Rock Rock Rocket *A Chip Sandwich *Super Chip Boy *Going Commando *Chips And Robbers *Smile Like You Mean It *Chip McCallahan Vs The World (claimed on 04 June 2015 by Chipster1059t) *You Talking to ME!?!?! *Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite *2 Chips 1 Cup *Deep Deep Trouble *Bechipped *The Butterfly Effect *Dead Man Walking *Good Cop, Bad Cop *Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis *Mission Imblobbable *Gotta Block 'em All! (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) *Wreck-It Chip (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) *Chipotle *The Polar Express *Life's a Glitch, Then You Die (claimed in August 2014 by Chipster1059) *Baby Blue From Dave Varberg * Ice Ice Maybe (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) * Rage of Aquarius (claimed by Trevor Hedges on January 29th, 2012) * Tanks for the Memory (claimed by Kefrith on March 17, 2012) * Xenocide (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 23 Jan 2012) * Glide My Seesaw * He's Not Crazy -- He's a Psychopathic Megalomaniac! * I've Got a Chip on My Shoulder... * Isn't It Iconic? * Of Mice and Melinda * Dental Molding * Ghost Glider * Walker Texas Stranger * Ball and Pain * You're My Fireball * Hip To Be Scared * Rorrim Mirror * Six Million Point Man * Can I Haz Chips? * Irritating Earwig * Can't Take the Pie Out of the Guy * Challenge XP (claimed in August 2014 by Chipster1059) * Chip Zero * Speaker to Animals * Speaker for the Dead * International Federation of Urban Control (claimed by Josh Lee 9/22/2016) * The End of Everything That's Holy * But Lots Of Bombs * Gotta Love It, Doesn't Ease Right Side * Put It North, K? But Avoid Long Laziness * But Leaning On Corner Kicks * What A Long List * Gotta Live In Denial Even Reticent * Fit In Run East Break All Level Limits * Basically Unifinished Game * Put A Rib After My Ear Canal It's Under Managed * That's Hardly Inimical Even Fair * Gotta Release A Very Elegant Level * Could He Inherit Patience? * Tip Off Great Game Levels Early * Poppies Or Petunias Unless Pretty * Find It Right Evenso * I'm Cool, Excellent * What A Terrible Experience Romney * Kids Eat Yogurt * Do Only Ordinary Rhythms * Back Up To The Open Nook * Now Back to the Pogrom * Teething with the Enemy * Don't Rink the Kool-Aid From Madhav Shanbhag * Slipping with the Enemy (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 21 Jan 2012) * No Good Can Come of This (claimed by Lessinath 10 Aug 2012) * Chip Skate (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Burning Question + hint (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Bootlegger (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) * Lorem Chipsum (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Blue Tooth (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) * Loch Block (claimed by Earthling on Nov 8, 2012) * My Precious "Master must go into the tunnel" (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * It's a Frog's Life (claimed by John Lewis on 20 Mar 2012) * Unfinished Business (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Dirty Dozen by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 * The Grass Is Greener on the Other Side by Josh Lee on Mar 8th 2012 * No More Mr. Nice Guy (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Chip of the Old Block (claimed by John Lewis on 15 Mar 2012) * Honor Among Thieves by Josh Lee 11/19/2013 * Mein Mmmpf walls by Josh Lee * No Two Ways About It by Josh Lee 9/23/2014 * Pair Annihilation by Josh Lee * Ethical Cloning by John Lewis on 12/28/13 * Walking on Broken Glace by John Lewis on 12/28/13 * Just Add Water by Josh Lee * Spookoban by John Lewis on 12/21/13 * Advanced Search by Josh Lee 10/29/2014 * Morton Anti-virus by Josh Lee * Freeze Flame by John Lewis on 12/28/13 * Look Who's Stalking * Press any key to continue * Laughing All the Way to the Bank * It's Not Rockdet Science * There Goes the Neighborhood * The Ghost Who Walks * Running to Packed Houses * The Elves and the Shoemaker * Cart Before the Horse * School of Thought gliders * Asymmetrick * Duffer Overflow * En Passant * Your Place or Mine? * Pied Piper * Where Did I Come From? * Artificial Stupidity * The Punchbag of Notre Dame * Too Clever by Half * Parallel Killer * Chips Don't Lie * Spy vs. Spy * Integral Multiples of Zero * Carbon Footprint (claimed by Josh Lee 9/22/2016) * Fence-sitting Competition * My Way or the Highway * How Much Land Does a Man Need? by Miika, Aug 2016 * It Was Never About the Money * To the Maximum Extent Permissible by Law * I See What You Did There * Dirty Little Lesson Level * After the Brainstorm * Eet eez time to die my leetle friend * One Step Closer to Nowhere * Laugh Riot * The Elephant in the Room * Guilty Bystander * CCLP4 or Bust * Got 99 Problems but a Glitch ain't One * Great Place to Lurk * The Curious Incident of the Frog in the Night Time (claimed by Josh Lee 9/22/2016) * CMYK * It Is What It Is * Frozen Bloodbath (claimed by Josh Lee 6/25/2017) * And As If That Wasn't Enough * Little Did He Know * Blunderlust * Pinky Swear level with pink balls that makes the player swear (claimed by Josh Lee 6/25/2017) From Marc Larivière * This is MY hot-dog * Put it back in the fridge! * The men who stared at the Teeth * Hands off my bread * Spy-Durrrrr * Icy You * The art of Weeeeeeeee! * You shouldn't be playing this. * Arg, I lost my keys! * Yelling at animals * Going for a walk(er) From random 8 *Another One Bites the Dust (teeth and dirt) by Josh Lee 1/27/2014 * Dirty Dancing (dirt, obviously) by Reynaldi Judianto on July 22nd, 2013 * Greenian Motion (Brownian motion with blobs) by Josh Lee 5/23/2014 *Insurance (related to Investment somehow, maybe) (claimed on 15 September 2015 by Chipster1059) * Island of Stability by Josh Lee 2/15/2014 * Quantum Entanglement (uses Convergence Glitch) by Eddy Limb 8/6/14 * Redwall (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Sea of Instability by Josh Lee 2/15/2014 *This Is a Level Title (Hint: "This is a hint tile" + anything else obvious. Bonus: It's in ThisIsASetOfLevels.dat or something similar) (claimed by Zane Kuecks) *Ajar Question * Antidisestablishmentarianism * Approved for Inappropriate Audiences * Art of the State * Auditory Illusion * The Best Level Evar! * Bit Busters' Got Talent * Blob-omb * Break the Targets! * Bring Out Your Dead! * Chipping and Handling * Claustrophilia *The Clone Wars *Ctrl+C, Ctrl+V *Department of Redundancy Department Headquarters *Dexter's Laboratory (Hint: "Ooh, what does this button do?") *Don't Flash and Drive *Drop It Like It's Hot *Easy as Pieguy *eVille *Eye of the Bee Holder *Fire at Will! (for Will's World) *The First Rule of Bit Busters' Club *Four-letter Words (the password is...) *Genericity *Going Against the Rain *Help! I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up! *Hot Wheels *Inconvenience Store *IT'S A TRAP! * It's Blobbering Time! *Journey to the Center of the Level *Just Crawl through This Level *Kill It With Fire! *Lesson 007 *Level-headed *The More, the Scarier *Ms. Ava Rice *Nailed It! *Nothing is Sacred *Obligatory Key Change *Off With His Head! *Once Upon a Slime *Pandora's Box *A Party About Lemons * Passive-aggressive * People in Glass Houses Shouldn't Throw Blocks * Red Blobster * Redux Reaction * Reverse Reading Disorder *Schrödinger's ________ * Shart Attack *Silly Monster, Chips Are For Kids *Some Very BOLD Moves *Temple of Delusions * This Level Gave Me Cancer * Thrown Under the Bust * Trial and Horror * Try All and Err * The Volume of Your Mother (Hint: 4/3*pi*r^3) * What Does the ___ Say? * Wheel of Misfortune * When Whirls Collide * Where Is Your Amy? * Yellow Fever * ________ Is Unrelated From Earthling *Flame War *What big teeth you have, Grandma *Teeth Are Just Not My Thing *Pirates of the Caribbean *Divide by Zero by Josh Lee *Infinite Loop *Guard Frog *... And? *What Have I Done *I never said I was a morning person *E = mc² *This Teeth Is Going To Wish He'd Stayed In Bed This Morning (claimed in August 2014 by Chipster1059) *And You Thought On The Rocks Was Tedious *TV Tropes long, confusing level where you can easily get lost *Levels Like This Make Me Want To Puke *sorry chip *Charlie Brown Kicking A Football *We Need Some Unobtainium From budugoo * Till Chips Do Us Apart * Where's My Chip????? * Chips for Sale * Death to Alpha Omega (CC2) * Buckminster Chipperene (No. of Chips - 60) * Follow the Leader * Home is where the Chips Are * Chip Wars * Don't Bite More Than You Can Chew * The Chips Are Always Greener.... * Huh? * Duh.... From Sparkman * Windmill * On Thin Ice (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) * Walled City * Unbearable (a bear trap puzzle level) * City of Thieves * Tooth and Nail * Tele-Jam * Skeleton * Cooking Class * On the Line * Discotheque by Josh Lee 1/29/2014 * Grid Maze * Escort Mission * Temptations * Phalanx * Melting Pot * Frostration * Don't Drop the Ball! * Impossibold * Network * Phoenix by Josh Lee 9/27/2014 * Corkscrew * Manic Miner by Josh Lee 1/272014 * Union by Josh Lee 1/11/2014 * Saturn * Decathlon * Touhou * Out of this World * The Chips Are Down * Yggdrasil * The Dark Side of the Clubhouse by Josh Lee * teh hardest lvl * Living Dangerously * The Melancholy of Chip McCallahan * 3.14r² * Zenzizenzic * Circuit Breaker (CC1, Similar to Short Circuit) * Circuit Breaker (CC2, Logic Puzzle) * Ghost of a Chance (CC2, Uses a ghost) * Mars (CC2, A Rover level) * Block Fishing (CC2, Uses the Hook) * Under the Hood (CC2, Uses a LOT of canopies) * Junction (CC2, A crazy railroad puzzle) * Portal (CC2, uses yellow teleports a lot) * Yo-Chip Watch * Colorado Wind * Poles Apart From anonymous * A Sticky Situation (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * That Really Bugs Me (Claimed by Michael Warner on the 25/04/2012) * Deleting System32 (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * ERROR: Viewing this level requires Chips Challenge Gold! (claimed by Kefrith on March 25, 2012) * The Chip is a Lie (claimed by Zane K. on 17 Apr 2012 AND Re-claimed by Kefrith on 6/19/12) * Fantasy World (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Monster Wheel (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Firewall (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Ice Flow (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Hypervelocity (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Speed of Light (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Fire Whirl (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * The Count of Monte Chipo * Oops! Look out for creatures! * Oops! Out of time! * World 1-1 * But Deliver Us From Evil (sequel to Lead Us Not into Temptation) * Ivory Chapel * Shutdown Shift (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) * Frog Save The Queen * If There's A Will, There's A Walker * Glider Next Door * Dying Dream * Chipmera * Cacophony * Fireball Emblem * Turn off the Taps! * The goblet of chips * Spongeblob Squarepants (claimed on 04 June 2015 by Chipster1059) * A Bug's (and Paramecia's) Life * The Day the Teeth Stood Still (claimed on 02 October 2014 by Chipster1059) * The Wedding Deception From M539 *Blob City *Ice to meet you *Melinda's Bug Lab *That's a bomb not a block *Laser War *Chip's Dreams *Chip's Nightmares (Use as the sequel to Chip's Dreams) *What was the name of this level? *Blob Blast (claimed in August 2014 by Chipster1059) *M539's Blob Lab (Sequel to Melinda's Bug Lab) From FalsettoPiano119 * Deus Ex Machina * Osmotic Pressure * Give Me A Boost! * Brush Your Hair, Comb Your Teeth * A Level Wrapped Inside A Puzzle * The Doors (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) * Not Today, Not Ever * 2,3,5,7,11,13,17,19 * 1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,33 * Red Buttons Aren't Always Dangerous * Super Smash Buttons * Super Smash Buttons Brawl * Ow! I Broke A Nail! * Carbon, Hydrogen, Iodine, Phosphorous, Sulfur by Josh Lee 9/30/2014 * The Fourth Dimension by Josh Lee 9/30/2014 * Emeralds And Redstone * Opalescence * He's Dead Jim! * Raining Keys And Boots (claimed on 25 September 2014 by Chipster1059) * 1+1=...3? * The Commutative Property * The Associative Property * The Distributive Property * The Identity Property * The Transitive Property * Chippy Bird * Insecta * Chip Is A Little Sick * Genius * You Can Pick Your Nose * Flicking, Scratching, And Pinching * Incite A Riot * Teo Toriatte * Chiplosion * Springtime! * Chip Norris * The Seven Seas Of Pie * In The Lap Of The __________ * The March Of The __________ Queen (possible sequel: Killer Queen) * Differentiation * Integration * Keep Yourself Alive * South Side Of The Sky (claimed by Josh Lee 9/22/2016) * Stash * Riders On The Storm * Tom Sawyer * Light My Fire * Tie Your _________ Down * The Crystal Ship * Shoop-Da-Loop * Breakthru From Hash1 *The boy who cried Teeth/Glider/Bug/etc. *Suispiral *Chip's trash is a thief's treasure *Code bomb red *Keep calm and move forward *Time is chips *The game collectible/element here of my life *Melinda's bad hair day *Monster gossip program/show *Join the party/club *Own the party *Wreck the party *Trouble at the E prom *Bite this, buster! *I'ma gonna win! *Ooops! Watch out for tanks starting chaos! *Ooops! Chip can't win without red button power! *Keys to succeed *What's your favorite color/colour? *Living too fast *Hi! I'm level [ X ] *Le ____ level *Fireball face *The last time you go through that door *The door knows your secrets *I have a button and I'm not afraid to use it! *Panel SE's favorite/favourite level *Block apocalypse *Error: This level is blocked *Thieves have feelings too *I used to be blue (reference to blue walls) *When we were just little Parameciums *Glide like the force floor *You aren't forcing me anymore! *Why did the monster here cross the road? *The day the frogs grew teeth and became evil *The tanks of no specific army *Peace to the clubhouse *Clubhouse sweet clubhouse *The clubhouse is where it's all at/crackin' *Eliminate the socket like a boss! *Bit busters elite force/defense unit *...And I'm from the bottom of the teleport *Go hard or go home *Mooom! That guy took my key! Category:Resources